proyecto de matanza: emo y tsundere
by kitsune96
Summary: Haruko, una fugitiva intergalactica quiere asesinar a Shinji y Asuka como parte de su plan para acabar con los personajes estereotipados, pero serán protegidos por Soul y Maka, quienes tendrán que pelear contra Revy y la china para que Misato no los reporte a la agencia de inmigración. La parodia mas fumada que he hecho hasta ahora...


Esta cosa contiene leve ShinjiXAsuka y yo diría que algo de SoulXMaka, si no te gusta no lo leas. También están crossoviados los siguientes animes:

-FLCL (también conocido como furi kuri)

- Evangelion

-Soul Eater

-Black Lagoon

Les recomiendo goglearlos para entender mejor esta fumada, ¡disfrútenla!

Era una mañana de sábado muy tranquila en Tokio-3, cuando...

-hey, Asuka, Shinji, hora de ir por cerveza- les dijo Misato a los dos pilotos de Eva, quienes estaban jugado Mortal Kombat en la play 2

-Misato, no somos tus niños de las entregas- le dijo la pelirroja sin quitar sus ojos azules de la pantalla, estaba a punto de ganarle al castaño

-como su tutora legal puedo darles órdenes- aclaro la peli morada con una sonrisa

-¡dile algo!- le grito la ojia azul al piloto del eva-2 golpeándole la cabeza

-creo que...lo mejor será que vayamos...- dijo el resignado mientras le ponía pausa al juego, la chica suspiro

-eres un hombre, deberías tener más arrojo- lo regaño mientras salían del departamento.

A lo lejos, una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos dorados los miraba con un par de binoculares

-allí están mis siguientes victimas...ya verán malditos escritores vagos...- murmuro tomando su bajo...

-¡¿que?- grito Misato cuando recibió la llamada del comandante Ikare -mierda...- susurro llamando a un conocido...

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Asuka al aire colocando la mano en su frente para ver mejor un "objeto volador no identificado"

-no lo se...pero creo que...se está acercando...- murmuro aterrado Shinji...

-Lamento haberlos traído de esa forma...- se disculpo la peli purpura cuando ya estaban juntos

-solo nos secuestraron con un robot de 4 metros, sin traumas, en serio- le dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-me disculpo de nuevo, pero tenemos un problema-

-¿otro ángel?- pregunto el castaño

-peor, es Haruko Haruhara-

-¿quien?- preguntaron al unisonó

-una fugitiva intergaláctica que va entre franquicias robando los robots de los personajes estereotipados. Como ustedes-

-¿que?- pregunto Asuka

-Shinji es emo y tu tsundere, aprende a leer los perfiles de la frikipedia- la regaño -¿cómo es posible que no lean la sagrada frikipedia?- se pregunto

-como sea, ¿que hará con nosotros si nos atrapa?-

-nada-

-¿que?-

-al parecer a la vaga de la escritora le da pereza inventar algo,-  
-¿siquiera hay que preguntar?- comento el castaño

-vamos, solo quédense con los dos encargados de protegerlos, son del Shibusen así que están capacitados para este tipo de trabajos-

-¿como contrataste gente del Shibusen- Misato sonrió

_-oye, esto es el Shibusen...- le recordó Maka a la mujer_

_-¿no son expertos en este tipo de misiones?- pregunto algo confundida_

_-si, pero tienen que incluir monstruos raros y esas cosas, yo me transformo en guadaña, ¿crees que eso es común?- ella los miro por un momento_

_-¿alguno de ustedes es japonés?- pregunto_

_-yo soy ingles-_

_-mi mama es alemana y yo nací allá, vivo aquí desde los cinco años-_

_-y supongo que los dos tienen sus papeles al día, ¿verdad?- ambos tragaron saliva_

_-bueno...-_

_-ósea que son ilegales...-_

_-ahora si te pasaste de la raya, maldita vieja...- le dijo Maka molesta_

_-así que: o se pelan o llamo al departamento de inmigración para que los echen a putazos de aquí...- amenazo. Técnico y arma se miraron..._

-fue fácil- contesto Misato -los trasladaran desde esta selva al Shibusen, luego los recogeré allí-

-como sea...- murmuro Asuka.

-No puedo creer que llevamos 5 años en el Shibusen para acabar de guardaespaldas- murmuro Maka bastante molesta

-para que lo sepas, no necesitamos guardaespaldas, es solo una medida de seguridad- le dijo la pelirroja fastidiada. Las dos se miraron por un momento...se podia ver un dragon occidental (Maka) y uno chino (Asuka) de fondo...

-¿tu eres Ikari?- pregunto el Evans

-si...pero dime Shiji- el chico le extendio la mano

-tenemos que ir con el sujeto que nos llevara, esta por aqui cerca- dijo el alvino

-como sea...- dijeron las dos al unisono, luego se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- les dijo Misato, estaban arriba de un auto, el que era conducido por un sujeto irlandes

-si...- contestaron Maka y Asuka al miso tiempo

-¿es cosa mia o se parecen _un poco_?- le susurro Soul al castaño

-muy inteligentes, con un caracter fuerte que decae devido a sus propios problemas, con cambios de humor bruscos,muy orgullosas, les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, en el fondo tienen un corazon de oro, están enamoradas de _un compañero muy cercano_... ciertamente similares- le contesto Misato

-¡yo no soy bipolar, no estoy enamorada de nadie y no me paresco a ella!- le gritaron en una perfecta sincronia

-como digan, pueden irse- el irlandes hecho a andar el auto. Cuando se perdieron de vista, la mujer suspiro

-al fin podre irme a arreglar el cabello- dijo para si.

-¿como estan?- le pregunto el comandante a Misato, la habia llamado por telefono

-estan seguros, el tipo solo tiene que conducir y dudo que envien algo demasiado psicopata-

-¿te das cuenta que acabas de poner al tercer y segundo niño en manos de un drogadicto y de dos criajos con más de algún trastorno psicológico-sexual?-

-solo es una precaución...- recordó ella, Ikari colgó

-claro, siempre es bueno ser precavida, no vaya a ser que ocurra algo- la peluquera se rio sádicamente

-un momento...- Misato saco su arma del cargador -¡eres tú!- le grito apuntándola

-hola, Katsuraji, hace mucho que no nos vemos...desde la última fiesta de Adult Swim- le dijo Haruko

-¿y qué vas a hacer?, ya van camino al Shibusen- pregunto la peli purpura colocándose los lentes de sol

-veamos cómo les va después de la fiesta que mande-

-¡¿que?- y empezó el tiroteo, bajo v/s armas de Nerv...

-oye, creo que no es por aquí...- comento Maka mirando el mapa

-no...Ech eso...es que toos los arboles son igules, así que estach concundida- dijo el irlandés riéndose sádicamente...segundos después choco el vehículo...

-¡mira por dónde vas!- le grito Asuka. El sujeto solo se rio

-esto no es un cigarrillo...no uno normal, al menos- murmuro Maka sacándoselo de los labios al irlandés. Se escucho un ruido en el exterior

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Soul

-no lo se...pero trasforme, solo por si acaso- el albino se convirtió en guadaña. Una bala le rozo la mejilla a Shinji

-creo que nos atacan- murmuro asustado

-di algo que no sea lo bastante obvio- lo regaño Asuka

-¡NOS ATACA LA COLECCION DE LAS CHICAS PLAYBOY DESDE 1990!- grito el drogado apretando el acelerador a fondo, en realidad eran unos soldados

-mierda, se nos escaparon- murmuro Revy

-no importar, yo alcanzarlos- le dijo la china señalando por donde se había ido el auto

-muy bien, chica si, vamos por ellos-.

-¿Que putas se fumo este tío para decir que nos atacan las modelos del playboy?- pregunto Asuka al aire. El tipo en cuestión estaba tirado en el asiento de atrás

-creo que aquí la pregunta no es "que", sino "cuantos"- le dijo Maka señalando el cenicero, que estaba lleno de colillas de...bueno, todos sabemos que es marihuana

-me pregunto por cual puerta trasera voy a entrar...- dijo el sujeto sentándose

-¿de qué habla?- pregunto Shinji

-déjalo, esta drogado- le dijo Soul, las dos chicas sintieron como alguien las abrazaba por detrás...

-¡SAL DE AQUI JODIDO HIJO DE &%$·$"&&%%!- en unos segundos, el sujeto tenía la cara completamente irreconocible, la rubia mantenía su libro en mano mientras Asuka todavía sostenía un par de manoplas

_Como protegerse (entiéndase sobrevivir) de la bella amenaza llamada tsundere:_

_-consejo numero 4: no le hagas propuestas indecentes_

_-consejo numero 5: no le hagas ningún comentario pervertido_

_-consejo numero 6: no le dé NADA relacionado con el sexo en general_

-pobrecito...- susurro el castaño asustado

-agradece que no es uno de nosotros- dijo el alvino

-¿cuanto creen que tardemos en llegar a la escuela de técnicos y armas a pie?- pregunto la pelirroja tranquilamente

_Si, es bipolar, no lo duden ni por un segundo_

-oye, Asuka, ¿que no en el doblaje es "colegio de técnicos y armas"?

-¡el sub es superior en absolutamente todo sentido!- le dijo la chica golpeándole la cara. Una gran cantidad de humo invado el lugar, se escucharon algunos disparos y golpes. Cuando el humo desapareció, Maka y Shinji no estaban

_Mientras tanto..._

-¡ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- se reía Haruko como una psicópata mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra con su bajo

-¡no entiendo porque no estamos del mismo lado, después de todo la instrumentalización tiene que ver con mecánica medica!- le grito Misato (sama) mientras esquivaba y devolvía los disparos

-puede ser, ¡pero ya estoy harta de los jodidos escritores vagos que usan a un emo o una criaja bipolar como protagonistas!- sonrió cuando sonó su comunicador -y parece que las ratas ya cayeron-

-aquí están: un mocoso angustiado y una pequeña bipolar- Revy señalo a los dos chicos tras ella, estaban amordazados

-ella no es, la que busco es pelirroja- le dijo Haruko mientras colgaba.

-¡Malditas mocosas bipolares, todas muy iguales, ¿donde fue verdadera bipolar?- le grito la china a Shinji

-yo...-

-no tenemos idea- le dijo Maka

-como sea chica si, vamos a tener que ir a buscarla-

-eso lo harás tu, chica fanservice- sentencio la extranjera, Revy suspiro

-como sea...- dijo saliendo de la cabaña que tenían como centro de rehenes.

-¿segura que puedes conducirlo?- le pregunto Soul a Asuka

-conduzco una herramienta de destrucción bíblica de 200 metros...manejar un auto no puede ser tan difícil-

-toca mi precioso volante y te sodomizaré con una katana- le dijo el irlandés con un tono que daba miedo

-eh...vale...- le dijo Asuka mientras se quitaba del asiento del conductor

-oye, emo- llamo a Soul

-yo no soy emo, hay una gran diferencia entre ser apático y angustioso, yo soy apático porque no me importa, a los angustiosos les importa demasiado-explico el Evans

-aja, solo quiero saber cómo vamos a salvar a...-

-¿tu novio?- pregunto burlonamente, cosa que le gano varios puñetazos

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- le grito la chica increíblemente sonrojada

_Características de las tsundere:_-

_-se sonrojan mucho_

_-son muy bonitas como para olvidarse de que te violaron a golpes y entonces caes_

_-siempre des admiten que están enamoradas de ti_

-ahora... ¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA!- grito el irlandés dándole marcha al vehículo.

-Oye...- llamo el castaño a la rubia -creo que la puerta no tiene seguro y esto casi no tiene vigilancia...podríamos salir sui nos quitamos esto- Maka lo miro sorprendida

-me sorprende que puedas pensar luego de esos golpes- le dijo -creo que se cómo salir de aquí- no alcanzo a comentar su plan cuando el auto atravesó una de las paredes

-¡suban, mis queridos aprendices de Jedis!- les grito el irlandés

-¿que somos que?- pregunto Shinji

-se cree Obi wan, no le pongas atención- le dijo Asuka

-¡AHORA, POR EL PODER QUE ME A SIDO CONFERIDO POR EL MOSTRUO DEL ESPAGUETTI VOLADOR EN CONJUNTO CON CHUCK NORRIS, YO CONQUISTARE ESTA TIERRA!- grito apretando el acelerador a fondo

-creo que ahora cree que es Napoleón- comento Maka. El auto dio un salto y todos se revolvieron en el interior

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE ALLI!- les gritaron a sus respectivos compañeros con las mejilla sonrojadas

_Vamos que todos sabemos que en el fondo les gusta..._

-fue un accidente...- se defendieron ambos.

Y así fue como llegaron al Shibusen, más o menos a salvo

-veo que llegaron bien- les dijo Tsubaki al verlos bajar del auto

-no me quejo- comentaron Maka y Asuka al mismo tiempo

-y yo que pensaba que con una tsundere era suficiente- dijo Black Star. Las dos iban a replicar, per Misato los interrumpió

-vengo a recogerlos, Haruko ya se ha ido y los mercenarios de Roanapur se retiraron luego de un soborno- les informo feliz de que todo hubiera terminado

-¿como se fue?- pregunto Shinji

-le dije que le compraría una cerveza...así que no me esperen el próximo sábado- les dijo subiéndolos al auto

-oye Maka, vamos a casa- Soul le toco el hombro a su técnico solo para descubrir que...

-¡oye Misato no me dejes aquí!- le grito la pelirroja a la peli purpura

-momento, si ella está aquí, ¿donde está nuestra tsundere?- pregunto Black Star.

-Oye, Asuka...yo...- sonrojado, el castaño le tomo las manos y cerró los ojos -¡estaba muy preocupado por ti!- cuando los abrió, se topo con los ojos jades de una cabreada Maka...

Que, por supuesto, lo lanzo por la ventana del auto...

-mas le vale que no haya tratado de hacerle algo- pensaron Soul y Asuka acercándose al emo.

Creo que esta es la cosa mas fumada que he escrito en mi vida...y eso dice mucho XD

Espero haberlos hecho reír algo, sino, les hare lo que Kaito en "la historia del pobre conejito azul":D

Espero que les vaya bien


End file.
